Summary Statement: Administrative Core The primary objective of MPC?s Administrative Core is to maximize the productivity of MPC researchers by reducing administrative burdens. The MPC Administrative Core aims to provide effective leadership for the Center by coordinating activities across cores and planning for the continued progress of the Center; to increase productivity of all MPC employees and members by maintaining excellent facilities and offering cost-effective services; and to assist MPC principal investigators by reducing administrative burdens of research, particularly those related to grants, fiscal management, and human resources. The administrative staff is responsible for the day-to-day operations of the Center and for planning for the continued development of MPC. Services fall into the following categories: communications and coordination, policy and planning, operations management, human resources administration, and fiscal and grants management. The Administrative Core director is MPC Director Steven Ruggles. Communications and coordination: The Administrative Core keeps members and staff up to date on policies and procedures, informs them of new initiatives, and responds to member requests for services. Policy and planning: The Advisory Board and Director take a lead role in policy development for the Center as well as in long-range and strategic planning. The Administrative Core arranges monthly meetings of the Advisory Board and semi- annual membership meetings to coordinate these activities, as well as managing communication with the Board and membership regarding policy and planning. Operations management: The Administrative Core ensures that all research projects have outstanding facilities in which to work. Human resources administration: In addition to efficiently handling routine HR tasks for MPC?s 185 staff members, Admin Core staff exert considerable effort on recruitment and retention of a world class staff. Grants and fiscal management: The most critical function of the Administrative Core is management of our grant portfolio. The Core is responsible for coordinating and monitoring all aspects of MPC finances, including the Center?s large and complex grants portfolio. All MPC members are eligible to use MPC administrative services. Without the Administrative Core, the most productive MPC researchers would be forced to devote a large percentage of their time to tasks such as human resources and grant administration. This would be an inefficient investment of resources, from both a scientific and an economic perspective.